Downcast
by tpchicken
Summary: A speculation piece for AOS season 4 ep. 3 "Uprising." Fitz is taken right out of Coulson's van, but Jemma isn't taking it lying down. In fact, everyone is about to realize that nothing will stand in her way to ensure the safety of her boyfriend.


A/N:

Wrote a little something, something instead of my English paper today (seriously, why am I back in college at 37 yrs old?) ANYWAY…

This is based off a post ( post/151132505116/if-fitz-gets-fitznapped-at-the-end-of-403-how-do) from agl03 on Tumblr, because it grabbed hold of my brain and didn't let go. It's a first draft, guys, just a little one-shot. And surprisingly, my first ever aos/FitzSimmons piece considering I've been here (albeit very silent) from the beginning. Okay, carry on…

(Break)

The van Coulson was driving brought back some memories. Considering their recent run in with Daisy, they were quite painful memories, too, and he wasn't including the part where the van rolled down the hill in Belarus. Mack was riding shotgun as Coulson's backup, so Fitz was sitting in a lone seat in the back of the van with the equipment. The ringing of his phone pulled him out of his sullen thoughts.

"It's Simmons," he said, answering the phone.

"Fitz! Good news! Radcliffe and I were able to save May. She's resting comfortably and showing no more affects from the experience."

Fitz relayed the info to the relieved pair in the front of the van, then turned his attention back to his phone.

"Now some bad news, Fitz. I know about Aida. What the bloody hell Leopold Fitz?!"

Fitz drew in a breath. He knew this moment was coming, and he wished he had figured out what to say beforehand.

"Jemma, I…" but he was cut off by the van sputtering and slowing dying in the middle of a darkened alleyway. "I'm sorry, I can explain, but I have to go now. Something's happened to the van. Call you back."

Mack was just offering to get out and take a look when bright headlights blinded them. He could hear tires squealing to a stop behind them as well.

"Get down!" Coulson screamed, pushing Mack and reaching for his gun. Fitz hit the floor and unholstered his ICER with unsteady hands. He had no intention of firing it if he didn't have to, but experience had proven, better safe than sorry. His friends were now returning fire outside the van while he scrambled inside, looking for an advantage while keeping low to the floor.

From the sounds outside, both sides had run out of ammo and were now fighting hand to hand. Fitz saw this as a good sign. In a fist fight, he'd choose Coulson and Mack over almost anyone any day. He had finally found what he was looking for, a couple of flash bangs, when the back doors of the van opened revealing a very burly stranger.

Fitz went for his weapon, only to find he had set it a couple feet away in his search for the flash grenades. He scrambled for it, but for a man his size, his attacker was quite agile. He seized Fitz by the foot and dragged him across the floor of the van. Fitz cried out, hoping for Mack or Coulson to appear. He attempted to kick with his free foot, only to have that one also immobilized. In an instant he was pulled from the van and stood upright. His arms pinned to his sides by one of Mr. Burly's arms, he was being half pulled, half carried away.

Fitz cried out again, this time gaining Coulson and Mack's attention. The turned to try and save him, but were stopped from going further when the attacker pulled out a syringe with a long needle.

"Don't!" warned Coulson, but the word was unheeded. Fitz gasped as the contents of the syringe were deposited in his neck, and he quickly lost consciousness. Again Coulson and Mack showed signs of rushing the stranger holding their friend, when a new SUV pulled onto the scene. Instead, they took cover behind their own van from the unfriendly fire shot at them. They were helpless as they watched Fitz placed in the SUV and it sped away.

"What was that?!" Mack breathlessly asked.

"Nothing good. See if you can fix the van. I caught the license plate of that last truck, I'll call HQ. They're not going to like this."

"By 'they' do you mean Simmons?"

"Yeah, I mean Simmons."

(SCENE BREAK)

"Move"

In a very convincing impression of Melinda May, Jemma Simmons was staring down the Director, who was blocking her access to the hanger door.

"Jemma, you're not a field agent anymore, it's obvious you're compromised because of your relationship with Agent Fitz. I cannot allow you to assemble a team to meet Coulson and Mack. I need your expertise here, and I will allow you to assist me with your technical expertise as we organize field teams."

"No. I will not accept that. I need to be out there. I have the most experience with how Agent Fitz will react in tense situations, I can't be stuck relaying that information from behind coms. I can also assist with my medical expertise."

"You're too close."  
"And that's exactly why she'll save him. Relationships are a strength, not a weakness," May spoke from behind her.

"Move or I will physically move you," Jemma dared.

"Fine," the Director took a step.

"And I'm bringing Agent May."  
"I assumed, but I must ask what he's doing here?" he pointed to the other person flanking Jemma.

"Dr. Radcliffe has… reasons. We're wasting time," she side stepped the Director, opened the hanger door, and headed towards to closet quinjet. May and Radcliffe followed.

(SCENE BREAK)

Daisy and Robbie crept out to the old abandoned rural church the Watchdogs had adopted as a home base this time. There had been a lot of activity just after they had arrived, so they had kept their distance for awhile, but now that things were settling, they were able to sneak near the back of the building and pop a window.

Once inside they snuck around the halls and inside the main rectory where they found a hiding spot with a line of sight and good acoustics.

There seemed to be a new guy in charge. He was directing people to move equipment and supplies. They had followed a tip to get here, but they weren't sure if anything these guys had actually pertained to what they were looking for. Daisy was trying to hack into the Watchdog's network from her phone when she heard Robbie whisper to her.

"Hey, isn't that your friend?"

Daisy looked up from what she was doing. To her horror she saw Fitz being led in, arms tied behind his back. He looked unfocused, like he had been drugged. She could tell he was putting on his brave face, but they had been through enough together (hadn't he just reminded her of that?) that she knew he was terrified. They stopped him in front of the new guy, who was smiling a cheesy grin at Fitz.

"Agent Fitz! It's my pleasure to have you here. Blake has told us so much about your abilities."

"It's my pleasure to tell you to sod off," Fitz retorted. "I'm not doing anything for you."

"I think we can change your mind. Take him down stairs."

"Should we stop them?" Robbie asked. "We could take them out together."

"No, I don't want to risk Fitz getting hurt. We can see where they take him and then prepare a distraction."

But there was not time to plan because at that moment the front doors of the church burst open and Jemma Simmons strutted through, an ICER in her hands, and she was shooting at anyone in her way. She was followed closely by Coulson and May on her right and Mack and… was that Radcliff?... on her left.

The room was in chaos now. Head guy had fled out the door they had walked Fitz out a moment ago. In the melee, Daisy wasn't sure Jemma had even noticed. She turned to Robbie. "Go see if that thing we were searching for is in the basement, I've got to help them. I'll meet up with you back at the shop."

Robbie nodded and stalked off. Daisy revealed herself from her hiding place and quaked a path clear for Jemma to pass. "This way!" she called to her friend.

Jemma was close behind her, and Radcliffe followed behind. The other three were left to fend off the rest of the waring Watchdogs. They took off running down the hall, Daisy close behind, but Jemma at her heels. She could sense the fury wafting off her friend in waves. She wasn't quite sure what Jemma was going to do, but it was going to be awesome.

They retreated out an open door where there was more yelling. They found the leader trying to manhandle Fitz into another van, but he was attempting to put up a fight. Two goons charged them, but Daisy quaked them away with a wave of her arm. It was enough commotion for the leader to notice their presence. He grabbed Fitz to use as a shield between him and them.

"Release him now!" Jemma spoke with laser like focus. Her ICER was aimed at her target and she advanced slowly.

"Don't come closer, I'll kill him!" he pulled his own gun, pressing it at Fitz's temple. Daisy and Radcliffe held back, but Jemma continued to advance. He released the safety on his gun.

Jemma didn't care. She took one more step, aimed again and squeezed two shots that hit the man directly between the eyes. He dropped to the ground, unconscious, pulling Fitz with him.

Fitz breathed a shaky sigh of relief and tried to get up, but his legs wouldn't support him. Jemma was by his side in an instant, checking every inch of him for injury why he pleaded with her to get off and reassured her he was okay. She kissed him hard on the mouth.

"You scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry, Jemma."

Daisy turned to Radcliffe, who was smiling at the pair. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I dunno? I kind of got swept up in the thrill of it all. I'm glad he's safe, Fitz, I'd hate to lose him."

Daisy could hear other voices coming closer again. She recognized Coulson's and knew it was time to make a hasty retreat. "I have to go," she said. "I'm glad he's safe, too. Tell them… Tell them I'll be in touch." She watched the reunion of her former team from the shadows one last time before heading out.

(SCENE BREAK)

Coulson and May walked back through the halls of the Playground. It had been an eventful few days. Coulson was thankful things had turned out in their favor with Fitz and Simmons, but he was disappointed he didn't get a chance to speak with Daisy. He glanced over at May, "I am glad you're okay."

"Me, too."

They rounded the corner in view of the lab where Simmons was scolding Fitz and Radcliffe over Aida, again. "Remind me never to get on Simmons' bad side."

"I will, trust me," May replied. "It's not where you want to be."

"She was quite the woman on fire when Fitz was kidnapped."

"Yes, she was," May smiled.


End file.
